ﮭ Placebo ﮭ
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: A veces, es necesario decir cosas que no son para nada ciertas, pues sólo con ello, la situación se ve desesperadamente mejor. Para Horo, ése es su placebo. Oneshot. AU. Shonen ai RenxHoro. Menciones de asesinato y de intento de violación.


**Hallo xP .****Ps nada, una racha de inspiración. ****Está cortito, pero pasable :3**

**Estoy endeudada ToT le debo a Deftonsita un fic :3 ****y tengo que avanzar con Fool to Cry, para LovelyDeadGirl ToT (me pidieron un fic con el mismo trío que el tuyo xD) ****En fin, me voy.**

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

* * *

Se llama _**efecto placebo**_ al fenómeno por el cual los síntomas de un paciente pueden mejorar con un "falso" tratamiento, aparentemente porque el enfermo espera o cree que funciona.

* * *

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

_- Ren._

_- Qué quieres._

_- Todo va a estar bien¿cierto?_

_- Debe ser una broma._

Cuando la mirada de Horokeu, algo lastimada, se pierde en el vacío del barrio al que fueron a parar, Ren siente cómo algo en su pecho le reclama el ser tan inhumanamente sincero. Pero siempre lo ha sido y ya es tarde para cambiar. Los cambios sólo son posibles durante la infancia; cuando ya no crees en Papá Noel ni miras desde lo alto de un edificio hacia abajo, a las calles y cuando ya entiendes que los amigos nunca son para siempre (o al menos, no fácilmente) y eres capaz de ver los defectos de los demás con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, ya no puedes dejar de ser como eres.

Tal vez Horo aún cree en Papá Noel, pero es imposible que siga siendo un niño; los niños no matan a otras personas ni se escapan luego de hacerlo. Los niños no mienten ni lloran ni se sienten frustrados. Los niños sí tienen derecho a tener miedo, pero no lo hacen realmente, por ser niños y Horo, que sí lo siente, no tiene derecho a hacerlo.

_- Pero…_

_- Cierra la boca si no quieres que nos encuentren y nos pudramos en la maldita cárcel, Hoto-hoto.- _le exige, temblando por el frío.

Bueno, es que con una camiseta sin mangas y un sweater delgado, el invierno no tiene un mínimo de piedad. Horo anda en condiciones similares y de hecho, también suelta tiritones, de tanto en tanto. La diferencia es que Ren sigue pendiente del exterior, mientras que Horo ya no es capaz, siquiera, de notar que el frío le está haciendo daño en las manos.

Por que la conciencia le duele más.

_- Lo siento…_

_- Lo mejor será pasar aquí la noche._

Ren se acomoda sobre el cemento helado, rogando internamente porque, durante la noche, no aparezca, de la nada, una cucaracha gigante y se le meta dentro de la oreja o algo por el estilo. Dios, cómo detesta los jodidos bichos…

A su lado, Horo sólo lo imita, sin decir o hacer nada más. Es evidente que aún no consigue asimilarlo todo y Ren sabe que no puede hacer nada y aunque ni él mismo esté al tanto, aquello lo desespera. Por eso, quizá, está siendo más frío de lo que quisiera. Su único alivio es la seguridad rotunda de que al otro chico ni se le pasa por la cabeza irse de su lado. Horo es, de los dos, el que más pánico tiene de quedarse solo.

Ya han pasado varias horas y hace, a penas, media que Ren consiguió quedar en un estado ligeramente similar al del primer sueño. Se ha estado volteando de un lado a otro y cuando se percata, está pegado a Horo, protagonizando algo a lo que podría llamársele un abrazo.

_- Lo maté…_ - murmura una voz que, aunque sabe de quién es, nunca en su vida ha escuchado y le cae como una patada en el estómago y a la vez, corta cual hachazo sus intenciones de cambiar de posición.

Ren no encuentra qué decir porque, rayos, es verdad; Horokeu Usui, menor de edad, le disparó al profesor del Educación Física de su colegio. Pero…

_- Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo estaría muerto._

Esto también es verdad e increíblemente bueno. En medio del desastre en el que sus vidas se ven convertidas, Horo-horo alcanza a esbozar una leve sonrisa esperanzada, que Ren, si bien no ve su rostro, percibe.

Podría decir muchas cosas; podría recordarle – porque también es cierto- que no tuvo opción, que las circunstancias lo obligaron, que ni siquiera era su arma, etcétera, etcétera. Puesto que¿cómo puede Horo tener la culpa de ser como es y haberle, de ese modo, caído mejor que bien a ese sujeto?

"_Trátame de tú_" le pidió, al llegar hace poco menos de un año, el joven enseñante, disfrazando su pedofilia de inocente simpatía. Y Horo, desde un principio, se lo creyó; pero no Ren, que desde un principio (también), detestó a aquel tipo y se empeñó, desde la llegada del último al colegio, en no dejar que su amigo se encontrara, jamás, a solas con él.

_- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?_ – inquiere quedamente el de cabellera azulada, justo cuando su camarada se atreve a presionar más fuerte, quizá por el frío o tal vez, sólo porque detectó la inseguridad en su voz.

_- Quiero dormir_.- le corta, negándose a admitir que no tiene la más perra idea de a dónde van a ir ni qué van a hacer ni cómo van a arreglárselas para seguir con sus vidas estando tan lejos de ellas.

Horo sólo guarda silencio, cerrando los ojos, como jamás lo hizo antes de ayer por la tarde. Antes, habría replicado con un insulto y habría seguido hablando hasta terminar peleándose con su amigo, riéndose al recibir algunos golpes excesivamente fuertes por parte de Ren y pataleando como un cachorrito, de esa manera que al otro tan tierna se le hace, aunque nunca va a admitirlo.

No obstante, Horo mató a un hombre; por su culpa, una parte del cráneo del profesor de gimnasia fue desintegrada por una bala. Él es el causante de una muerte. Un ser humano fue expulsado de la Tierra por él. Es un asesino

Por su culpa, Ren es ahora un cómplice de asesinato y su futuro pende de un hilo que, poco a poco, se va deshaciendo.

Ren había ido a hacer una prueba atrasada y él, aburrido, no encontró nada mejor que vagar por los pasillos, esperando. Horo ve todo, lenta y claramente dentro de su cabeza, aún si todo fue rápido: encuentro con el profesor, ida al gimnasio vacío, _"¿Me ayudarías a buscar mi bolso? Juraría que está en los camarines…"_, acoso, forcejeo, gritos, el arma.

Horo recuerda con toda la nitidez del mundo el metal frío rozándole el cuello; se acuerda, a la perfección, del tipo restregándose contra él, diciéndole cosas que no alcanza a oír y otras que no quiere alcanzar a oír y luego, como un ángel, aparece Ren y se lo quita de encima y comienza un nuevo forcejeo, durante el cual el arma queda abandonada junto a él. Horo recuerda el sonido de los puños de ese mal nacido contra el rostro, las costillas y la clavícula de Ren y al verlo tomar uno de esos tacos de atletismo, cuyas metálicas puntas son idealmente afiladas como para hacer de navajas, su cuerpo se mueve por sí solo y lo último que ve es la explosión de sangre saliendo de la cabeza del mayor de los tres, a unos cuantos metros de su mano apretando el gatillo.

Todo lo demás es como una mala película en cámara rápida, cuya única parte positiva consiste en la constante presencia de Ren. Su salvador, el testigo de su crimen y la víctima de su confianza ciega en un desconocido. Porque, de haberle hecho caso, de haberse alejado del profesor, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Y eso le hace sentir una impotencia casi tan martirizante como las palabras tajantes de su amigo, tan contrastantes con aquel anonadante abrazo.

_- Perdón_.- se disculpa, por segunda vez en varias horas, sin osar moverse un centímetro, para no seguir molestando al otro. Lo hundió con él; no puede olvidar eso. Ren es inocente; él, un criminal y ambos están allí.

Ren, de un humor que no tiene nombre pero que todo el que pasa por momentos difíciles conoce, murmura un par de cosas y se adentra, una vez más, en aquel curioso adormecimiento relativo, agradeciendo la tibieza del cuerpo ajeno y olvidando, momentáneamente, la gravedad de su situación.

Pasa otra porción de horas y a lo largo de todas ellas, Horo mira la nada, pálido, ojeroso y muerto de miedo y remordimientos, con el cuerpo entumido por no poder moverse bajo Ren y el corazón igual de entumido y peor aún, entre acelerado y cadavérico.

Su amigo, menos conciente que antes, se acurruca, lo presiona más y suspira sobre su cabellera y Horokeu cae en la cuenta de que ese día (o el anterior, como se prefiera) fue la primera vez que Ren lo abrazó y vaya, es gracioso cómo un simple pensamiento es capaz de sacar todo lo que el enorme drama en el que están metidos no pudo y hacerlo llorar, llorar mucho, muy fuerte y muy, muy enserio, retorciéndose sobre el suelo todavía congelado y alejándose, sin quererlo, de Ren.

Los ojos cansados pero despiertos de su amigo, esos ojos amarillos que solían ver con rencor al difunto maestro, están clavados en él; su dueño, inexpresivo, no puede más que observar los retorcijones de la espalda de su amigo y meditar acerca de que todo está cada vez peor, de que no tienen esperanza alguna y que no se le ocurre qué mierda hacer para escapar de las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Meditar acerca del terror que le provoca el hecho de que haya sido Horo y no él, quien presionó el gatillo y que, por esto, sea Horo quien posee más posibilidad de ser encerrado. Porque, demonios¿qué valor tiene la vida sin Horokeu Usui?

Todo va a estar bien¿cierto?

Únicamente, puede inclinarse hacia Horo y atraerlo, nuevamente, hacia sí, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No lo culpa de nada y nunca, jamás en su puta vida, va a hacerlo y aunque nada esté bien, todo podría estarlo con tal de que no llore como lo está haciendo, porque entonces, todo se vuelve más real y lo que menos necesitan es realidad. Horo disparó porque necesita a Ren en su vida, no muerto; muerto, duele demasiado amarlo. Ren escapó con él porque quedándose, tal vez no era un cómplice, sino que un testigo, pero aún si su vida no se veía manchada por su intervención en el crimen, la existencia sin Horo no puede ser considerada como tal. Así de sencillo.

Y hay que agradecer el haber terminado ese estúpido examen antes de tiempo y haber encontrado a Horo antes de que alcanzaran a lastimarlo.

Todo alrededor de ellos se pudre en el pesimismo, pero si Horo lo necesita para perseverar…

_- Todo va a estar bien. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien._

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

* * *

**Shalom a todo/as.**


End file.
